


Protector

by raininshadows



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromia fell in love with Windblade as soon as they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Chromia fell in love with Windblade almost as soon as they met. She’d vaguely recognized the Cityspeaker’s name when she got the assignment - Cityspeakers weren’t exactly common on Caminus, and given that she worked with the Council of Voices regularly, she was expected to be at least slightly familiar with all of them. They’d never actually interacted, though. 

There were other bots in the room when she walked in, but she hardly noticed them at first. Windblade was easy to identify, thanks to the traditional Cityspeaker markings, and startlingly, stunningly beautiful. Her face paint contrasted with her bright blue eyes perfectly, and her every movement was full of natural grace. She was talking to a purple bot, presumably their engineer Nautica, at the time; as Chromia walked towards them she looked up and smiled, and Chromia nearly tripped over her own feet. 

“You must be Chromia,” Windblade said brightly. “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Windblade, and this is Nautica.” Nautica nodded. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Chromia managed, shaking hands with both of them in turn. 

Windblade smiled again. “Nautica and I were just talking about what we’re expecting to see on this trip. She’s apparently never been off-planet before, so this is all going to be new! I’ve only been to planets in our solar system, myself.”

“Same here,” Chromia said. “That is, I’ve only been to planets in this solar system. Only one planet, actually - Mirrin.” She could have kicked herself for how badly that had come out, but Windblade, who Chromia was rapidly gathering meant to see the best in everything, only nodded. 

“I’ve been to Mirrin too. It’s a fascinating place, really - so much robotic life that’s nothing like us.”

“I’ve always wanted to go there,” Nautica said, eyes wide. “Can you tell me more about it?”

Windblade was more than happy to talk about the residents of Mirrin. Chromia listened to her talk. Even though this wasn’t anything new to her, it was surprisingly nice to hear Windblade saying it. She had a lovely voice, sweet and smooth. Chromia thought she could have listened to it for hours. 

After a few minutes, a solidly-built blue and yellow bot approached them. He waited for a pause in the conversation, then cut in. “Windblade.”

“What is it, Afterburner?” Windblade asked. 

“I need to talk to you for a moment,” he said. Chromia felt a sudden, inexplicable stab of annoyance towards him, and quickly shoved it down. He and Windblade moved over to one of the walls for their conversation; Chromia could only hear a few words. 

“Are you all right?” Flareup asked. 

Chromia twitched in surprise, not having realized that Flareup was behind her, and suddenly realized she was clearly staring at Windblade. “Yes. I’m fine.” 

“Good. You seemed kind of distracted for a minute there.” 

Chromia didn’t respond. 

“She’s pretty, isn’t she?” Flareup said softly. Nautica had wandered over to another group discussing recent astronomical discoveries, so she didn’t see Chromia’s startled response. “It’s pretty normal. If you were worried about that.”

Chromia hadn’t been - she didn’t really care about whether she was normal - but Flareup’s comment had been unexpected. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s kind of obvious you like her already. She’s a Cityspeaker, and they tend to be good with people and graceful and elegant and all that. Like I said, it’s pretty normal to have a thing for her. And if I remember what you got up to back when we were living together accurately, she’s your type.” 

Chromia sighed. “It’s not like that, Flareup. I’m her bodyguard.”

“Oh, she might not reciprocate, or you might not be able to actually do anything with that. But are you seriously trying to tell me you’re not interested in her her?” Flareup asked. 

Chromia’s silence spoke for itself. 

“Your engineer friend is coming back,” Flareup said. “Have fun. Tell me about Cybertron when you get there!” She vanished back into the crowd. 

“Was that a friend of yours?” Nautica asked as she returned. 

Chromia nodded. “Flareup - we lived together for a while, back in training. She just wanted me to tell her about Cybertron once we get there.” 

“Makes sense,” Nautica said. “I bet everyone’s going to want to know. It’s pretty incredible that we’re going to get to go see it.” 

“It is,” Windblade said. “I’ve seen the occasional fragment in Caminus’s memories, but he didn’t talk about it much, and of course he left millions of years ago. The planet’s probably changed a lot since then. Especially given what Thunderclash has said about it.p and the war.”

“It might be dangerous,” Nautica said contemplatively. “We’ve heard about the war - I mean, Thunderclash says it’s over now, of course, but wars don’t end that cleanly. I’m sure there’s still a lot of tension. They might not be happy with a new colony planet turning up out of the blue.”

“There’s no way of knowing how they’re going to react, of course,” Windblade said. “But they’ll probably be happy to see us - they might have been looking for us for a long time.”

“What if they don’t remember that we exist?” Chromia asked. “Like you said, it’s been millions of years. Cybertron may not remember us. Thunderclash didn’t even know Caminus existed until he actually got here.”

“True,” Windblade said. “I don't think there's anything we can do about that, though. We just need to hope for the best. I'm sure it’ll work out.”

“I agree,” Nautica added. “Even if they don't remember us, I'm sure we'll be able to work it out. I mean, look what they’ve produced so far with Thunderclash and his crew.” 

“I'm worried that something is going to happen that we can’t compensate for,” Chromia said. “Even if they're willing to talk, they might have rogue factions or something. There's no way to account for everything.”

“I’m not worried.” Windblade smiled again (and it was like the room lit up when she did that) and reached out to touch Chromia’s hand. “I know you’ll keep me safe,” she said softly. 

Chromia nodded. “Of course,” she said, with a bit more passion than she otherwise might have used. A burning certainty filled her: she’d do anything she had to to protect Windblade.


End file.
